Who doesn't love Asgardian mead?
by fandom.vision
Summary: Darcy was bored. Clint had suggested the team would be down for a little drinking game action. And why not? All saving the world and no play...sucked.


**Fill for this Prompt: The team plays a drinking game (Kings? Never Have I Ever? Whatever you like). Steve, of course, stays sober, but everyone else gets drunk (unless you can get around the serum). Bonus points for an OTP's first kiss.**

**Pairings: Steve/Tony just a little bit**

**Author's note: Just a little bit of silliness. I used Darcy because I love her. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Darcy Lewis hated boredom. Usually, social media, the internet and various and asundry types of media helped to keep the boredom at bay, but tonight she was actually craving human contact.

So, here they sat.

A Russian spy.

A Master Assassin.

A quiet scientist with a very split personality.

A god from another world and his scientist lady friend (AKA Darcy's boss).

A very sweet, very sexy guy in his twenties from the Forties.

And The Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. (She'd been so proud of Thor for sharing the "tale" with the snark exactly quoted. She loved snark.)

"Okay!" she said. "Let's go over the rules. If someone chooses to start a round of 'Never Have I Ever' everyone has to play. In 'Never Have I Ever' each person says something they haven't done before. Anyone who HAS done whatever it is then takes a drink. Got it so far?"

"Yeah," Tony drawled. It was the smirk hiding in the corners of his mouth that gave him away, making his next words teasing rather than rude. "Most of us can grasp rudimentary social exchange."

"Hey!" Darcy couldn't help the playful smile that curled her lips. Still blood red with stain, she knew it would be perceived as flirty. And who could blame her for being a little flirty given the hotness meter in the room was officially overtaxed? "My very good friend Thor isn't from around here. I've got a no god left behind policy for this stuff."

"The sentiment is much appreciated, Lady Darcy," Thor rumbled and Jane smiled from her place under his arm.

Darcy's "You're welcome," was prim. "Now," she continued. "If you don't want to go with 'Never Have I Ever' you can choose another player and offer them the options 'Truth or Shot'?"

To Darcy's surprise, Bruce Banner actually smiled amused as he asked, "Not 'Truth or Dare'?"

"I learned with some of Thor's friends that dares and superpowers are a TERRIBLE combination. All capital letters. Bold. Italics. Underlined. Larger font."

"Mind sharing with the class?" Tony looked intrigued.

Natasha smirked. "Another time, Stark. Some of us plan to be pleasantly less than sober before morning."

Darcy ignored Tony's grumbling and continued, "Or! You can choose to spin this bottle." Holding up a corked but empty wine bottle, she waggled it back and forth. "Whoever the cork ends up pointing at gets to claim a prize, but it has to be one of the following: the spinner takes a shot, the chosen gets to ask for one truth or the chosen gets a kiss. Got it? Good. Let's get this show on the road."

Standing, she smoothed her skirt, stepped over Clint's legs amd moved to the camera. Hitting record, Darcy readjusted both aim and focus then grinned. "Thanks for volunteering to pour the drinks and keep track of shot counts, Big Guy." On her way back to her seat amidst the circle of Avengers on the floor, Darcy gave Bruce's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Someone has to stay sober and keep things in line. And…I don't know that I can even get drunk any more. My metabolism is significantly altered."

"Same here." Speaking for the first time, Steve fiddled with his shot glass. "But…I guess, it can't hurt to play along."

Darcy put her hands palm down on the table and pouted at Steve with sympathy. Tony hummed, eyeing the man to his left thoughtfully, but before he could jump into Sciencing, Bruce cleared his throat. "Shall we?" Probably the only reason Tony responded was because Bruce was seated on Tony's other side. Getting a nod from each of them, Bruce poured out the first shots, spilling very little on the low coffee table they'd all gathered around which was a feat given the size of the bottle he was pouring from. Apparently, Thor had ready access to large quantities of Asgardian mead, ale and wine and had been only too happy to contribute it for the night's festivities.

Clint started since they had voted on an alphabetical start versus drawing straws or rock paper scissors to save time. Propping himself up on an elbow, he fixed Tony with a look. "Truth or shot?"

"Really?" Tony smirked, "I know you all think I'm going to go for the drink every time thus making myself the loser in this strange little competition, but you guys have another thing coming. Truth."

Clint grinned and the expression was wicked. "Straight or bi?"

Darcy watched as Tony's lips thinned and suddenly, Clint suggesting they play a drinking game shortly after she and Jane had arrived a few weeks ago made sense. Glancing at Natasha, Darcy felt validated in this sudden epiphany. The red haired woman was studying Tony with the eyes of a very well trained and highly skilled spy.

"Bisexual," Tony finally answered. He'd gone from suspicious to flippant in zero point seven seconds, but Darcy was the queen of sneaking looks and Tony totally cast a quick glance in Cap's direction. The blond was looking at her and seemed entirely unconcerned. Darcy wondered if he even knew what was just said.

Clint's voice broke into her thoughts. "Darcy."

"Right. Never have I ever kissed a girl." Jane was the only one besides Darcy who's shot glass did not need a refill. She almost asked if Natasha was kidding, but then, it shouldn't be a surprise given the amount of time the woman still spent around Pepper Potts even though she never needed to be Natalie any more.

Without prompting, Jane glanced from one face to another then settled on Clint. "Truth or shot?"

Clint grinned and slammed back his shot before all eyes turned to Natasha. She immediately leaned forward and laid the wine bottle on its side. Elegant fingers gave the bottle a graceful twist and Darcy envied the woman her mad skills. Of course, until the bottle pointed at her. Darcy turned widened eyes on Natasha, hoping to look as innocent as possible.

"Hm," Natasha's lips quirked. "Take your shot, little one."

Grateful there would be no interrogation, Darcy gulped down the mildly sweet liquid and then smiled at Bruce as he immediately refilled her little glass.

"Guess that makes it my turn." Steve grinned and Darcy smiled a little to see Tony melt. He seemed to think for a moment and then reached forward and gave the bottle another spin. The light reflecting off the colored glass was lovely. And whoa. Only a couple shots in and she was already feeling that pleasant light-headedness she associated with a good buzz. Licking at her lower lip, she discovered it felt a little numb or maybe disconnected was a better description. Looking up, she noted that Jane's cheeks were fairly flushed already and she was at least one behind Darcy. The bottle slowly stopped and Darcy looked down at it in a little bit of a haze. Maybe she should have stuck to the vodka she'd brought.

The bottle was definitely pointing at Tony. Steve hummed thoughtfully for a moment and then reached out, caught Tony by the chin. Too stunned to respond, Tony just stared as Steve leaned in and brushed a soft, chaste kiss to Tony's lips and then released him, settling back in his seat. Thor, grinning, raised his shot glass in a toast and immediately asked, "Truth or shot, Man of Iron?"

"Uhm…truth." Darcy covered her mouth to prevent any noise from coming out and to hide the massive grin on her face. Steve's cheeks were so pink and Tony hadn't stopped staring at him.

"Given the opportunity, would you kiss the good Captain again?"

And that's when Tony's brain rebooted. Always a man of action, Tony answered by placing a hand on either side of Steve's face and pulling the super soldier into a lengthy, passionate kiss. Oh! She had her phone! Pulling it out, Darcy snapped a few pictures while Bruce steadied her with a gentle hand on her elbow so she could lean around for better angles. Twelve pictures and several minutes of tonsil hockey later, Tony pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"We are so talking about this after I'm sober again," he murmured. Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony didn't hesitate to snuggle into Steve's side. Clearly, Darcy wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the mead.

After a moment of silence, Darcy set her phone carefully on the table and pointed at Tony. "It's your turn."

"Barton, truth or shot?"

Clearly Clint was feeling the mead as well because he eyed his shot glass warily for a moment and then shrugged. The shot went down and he handed it back to Bruce who promptly refilled it and handed it back.

Darcy immediately broke in announcing, "Round break! Everybody drink!"

Tony muttered, "College students."

To Darcy's amusement everyone took their shot and Bruce promptly refilled.

Clint cleared his throat, "Jane! Truth or shot."

Jane was in the process of touching the surface of the mead in her glass with a delicate middle fingertip and she hummed thoughtfully. Darcy snorted. "No Sciencing while we're being social."

Jane's eyes flicked up and narrowed at Darcy who only grinned back. "Fine. Truth."

"Is it true what they say about these Asgardians being godly all the way around?"

Thor chuckled and kissed Jane's temple as she turned beet red and began to babble. Clint began laughing and Natasha muttered a soft, "We'll take that as a yes."

"This is nice," Steve stated suddenly, looking around him at what Darcy assumed he saw as his extended family. "Drinking games during the war were always rowdy and crude. This mellow atmosphere is nice."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and Darcy was sure if he could have sat up straight to look at Steve he wouldn't have been tipping his head. "Steve? Are you…okay?"

Blond brows furrowed. "Yeah, I…no. No I think I'm actually…tipsy…"

Clint looked to Natasha. "You owe me ten bucks."

Natasha sniffed delicately and handed a ten dollar bill over. "I didn't know you were going to suggest Thor bring in Asgardian alcohol. Well played, Clint."

Thor slammed a fist (gently in his case) on the table and announced, "Another shot, my good friends!"

"Of course he's still sober," Darcy muttered and leaned against Bruce's shoulder as she handed him her empty glass. He set it down in front of her again, but instead of mead, the little glass held water. Feeling the sloppiness of being drunk, Darcy smiled a little and snuggled closer against Bruce's side. "You should invite your lady friend next time, Dr. Banner. I like Betty. Jane and I visited her once. For science."

Bruce chuckled. "Maybe."

"Good. That's not a no." Natasha, the sneaky spy person that she was, would probably invite Betty herself. Darcy looked up at Bruce with her lower lip between her teeth and an apology in her eyes. Bruce just smiled back his entire demeanor mellow. Movement on the other side of the table caught Darcy's eye and she watched as Thor rose with Jane – sound asleep – in his arms.

"I bid you all a good night. My lady isn't much for fine spirits."

A chorus of soft, almost sleepy good nights followed him out of the penthouse living room. Natasha rose gracefully, the only indication of intoxication the heavy blush on her cheekbones. "I'm going to bed as well. Don't forget it's your turn to make breakfast, Clint."

"Right. I've got a phone call to make." Unsteadily the archer rose and headed off in the direction of the balcony door. Natasha nodded and disappeared down the hall after Thor and Jane. Darcy glanced around Bruce at Tony and Steve. The blond had his head bowed and was murmuring softly near Tony's ear. The billionaire was nodding a little, but Darcy couldn't hear a word of it. Turning her eyes back to Bruce, she sighed. "Did I do good? I have a feeling the spies had a plan and I was just a pawn."

"I'd say so," Bruce chuckled and Darcy's world tipped and spun for a moment. When her mind had settled again, Bruce was carrying her bridal style down the hall toward her room.

"I did good," she happily confirmed for herself and closed her eyes.

Fin


End file.
